


smutty nonsense unworthy of a proper title

by WinterSpinach



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpinach/pseuds/WinterSpinach
Summary: 一辆不怎么辣的健身房自行车





	smutty nonsense unworthy of a proper title

**Author's Note:**

> 石墨翻车了，常用的长微博图片不免费了，于是放上ao3来_(:з」∠)_

Everett抱着毛巾和水瓶站在门口，发现一群姑娘环绕着沙袋谈笑风生。在人群的间隙中，两扇被汗水浸得黑亮的宽阔背肌时隐时现。打趣的话语伴着熟悉的口音传入他的耳朵，他猛然意识到被簇拥着的人是谁。

该死的，Merton学院的学生为什么要挤到Balliol的健身区来？

他下意识地想要退出去，然而短裤已经勒在腿上，运动鞋也已经包住了脚踝，现在离开反而显得过于刻意。于是他暗地里吸气收腹，从人群边缘悄悄溜过。他希望T’Challa晚点发现他，或者最好是永远不要发现他。

“学长晚上好啊。”

他果然能发现我。这是第一反应，有点得意。

然而还没得意完，下一秒，他就被捉个正着的忧虑所支配了。毕竟他对学弟还有个未履行的约定。

他匆匆回头瞄了一眼，看到学弟透过重重美女的包围向他勾起了嘴角。他的头微微向后仰，眼尾顺着嘴角弯起了相同的弧度，这让那个笑容显得有些慵懒。甚至有人会说显得有些腼腆也不一定，就像一般刚入学的学弟会对大四的学长露出的笑容一样。然而Everett只希望他从那个笑容中看到的捕食信号是自己的幻觉。

Everett咽了口口水。他装作疏离地点了点头：“晚上好。”好个头。他匆忙回过身去，试图掩盖住自己的脸红心跳。

他想了想黑人健硕的腹肌，又低头看了看自己软绵绵的小肚子。决定了，从今天起每晚多跑半小时。

————————

机器在他身下吱呀。

颤动感如潮水绵绵，从手臂、腰腹、大腿根部和臀瓣，一浪又一浪波连向上，几乎要将他淹没。Everett放纵自己猛吸了一口气，重又咬紧牙关。

汗水湿透了他一身的衣服，白色的棉质T恤几乎半透明地紧贴在他的前胸后背。

Everett觉得自己平时明明也和自己的肉体处得相安无事，怎么一到跑步机上，存在感就那么强了呢？他觉得自己身体里住了一只准备过冬的仓鼠，趁他不注意，四处囤积脂肪。

半个月前，他还能骄傲地穿着皮裤在高街酒吧里享受被搭讪的待遇。然而两个考试周一过，久坐和熬夜成为了肉肉生长的温床。现在，他觉得自己一无所有，只有肉肉。

就算T’Challa是专程为了堵他来到Balliol，只要看到自己这一身软绵绵的样子，应该也兴趣全无了吧？

正这么想着，一只大手揉上了他的臀部，惊得他差点从跑步机上跌下来。来人在他手脚打结前先一步揽住了他。

“热身运动够久了，学长。”T’Challa低头，喷出的气息拂过Everett耳后。“我等不及了。”他把Everett大半个身子圈进了自己的手臂里，借着角度的掩饰，厚实的手掌从身上人的膝弯向上滑去，手指探进紧贴着Everett大腿的裤管里。

“别乱动，有人看着呢！”

T’Challa叹了一口气，依言乖乖撤出了手指，却故意让紧身的布料“啪”地一声狠狠弹回Everett的大腿上。“学长想要什么时候兑现承诺呢？”

“什么承诺？”Everett咬着嘴唇看他，装傻。

T’Challa笑了起来，说话的声音低到喉咙里。“Everett你知道吗，即使我在这里上了你，也不会有人敢说什么。”T’Challa的手移到了Everett的肩上，“在那边举铁的人，盯着你的屁股快有一个小时了。”

Everett清了清嗓子，稍微有些得意地扬起头：“所以你就放任别人这么盯着我？”

“当然，我不能剥夺别人欣赏美的权利。而且如果你继续假装忘了我们的事，我会邀请他继续盯着你。”被我操。最后几个字，T’Challa并没有说出声来，但是Everett清楚地读懂了他的口型。  
他不禁一阵战栗，仿佛有一道电流窜下脊柱，直通下体。Everett舔了舔嘴唇：“跟我来。”

————————

等站到了莲蓬头下，冷水哗哗喷到脸上的时候，他才意识到这是一个多么错误的决定。

T’Challa在他的隔间淋浴，矮矮的挡板还没有到他的肩高，因此他可以清晰地看见水珠是如何从那片饱含着力量的皮肤上滚过。黑人青年用肥皂在掌心打满了泡泡，一丝不苟地搓洗着自己的身体，从耳后，到胸口，每一寸的肌肉拉伸完美如活体古希腊雕像。接着他的手向下伸去，在挡板之后看不到的地方，有Everett想象中健硕的腰际和结实的大腿，以及一头不知道是否已经醒来的黑豹。

T’Challa清洗自己的时候眼神虔诚，仿佛在进行一场仪式。但是等他抬起头来，看到隔间正盯着他看时，一下子又露出意味不明的微笑。这个笑把Everett撩得耳朵发红，他在心里默默想，要是有人把T’Challa的笑画下来表上框挂到卢浮宫里，绝对可以成为下一个蒙娜丽莎。

他转过身去，不想或者是不敢面对T’Challa充满笑意的目光。

谁知道接下来会发生什么呢？

他的本意不过是首先清洗一下彼此汗淋淋的身体，要是运动后产生的荷尔蒙还没有被一洗而光，那就顺道造访高街上的酒馆，在昏暗的灯光下，做年轻人爱做的事情。

然而Everett没有想到，偌大的淋浴间只有他们两个人，而T’Challa选择了与他只有一墙相隔的邻间里。中间薄薄的一墙之隔根本挡不住T’Challa（或者他自己）露骨的欲望。下一秒，他觉得T’Challa就会从隔板上翻下来，把自己钉在地上。

当然，倒也不是不兴奋。

 

邻间转动水龙头的时候发出了金属摩擦的的声音，紧接着，水声也停了下来，干燥的毛巾拍打身体的声音清晰可闻。Everett默默低下了头，感觉自己全身像有火烧。强烈的眩晕感和不安感包围着他，飘飘然如在虚空。

又不是第一次和别人做爱，我这样算什么呢？

T’Challa的脚步声停在了他的隔间门前，不发一言。Everett背对着他，觉得水流也冲不掉黏着在他背上的，那双漆黑的瞳仁向他注视的眼光。

半晌，他终于下定决心，深吸一口气，取下搭在一边的毛巾把自己包裹起来。

手搭上门把，轻轻转动。两边的人同时往一个方向用力——

第一眼看到的就是T’Challa胯间深棕色的巨物。Everett不自觉地退后了一步，也分不清自己这个动作里是惊吓多还是情欲多。T’Challa顺势黏上来，手自然地搭在他的后腰，缓缓地推着Everett靠近墙角。门在他们身后轻轻带上。

“学长，这层毛巾我看就不需要了吧。”他亲昵地凑着Everett的额头，嘴唇不时拂过身下人的脸颊。

 “先等等。”Everett突然推开了他。“转过身去，不许看我。”

“有什么特别节目吗？”T’Challa还没来得及欣赏小学长的裸体，就被推着转过身去。“我推荐我们速战速决，指不定什么时候就有人进来洗澡了。干完这场还可以回我宿舍再来一次。”

Everett开始在他身后窸窸窣窣地解毛巾，一边解一边尝试用他动情时最镇静的声音说： “T’Challa，我虽然答应过这次你可以操我，但是我们得先约法三章。”T’Challa挑了挑眉。“不要忘了我是法律系的，你要是不听我的，我就上法庭告你强奸。”

“我觉得不行，没什么说服力。”在Everett反驳他前他赶紧接着说：“但是我都听你的。”

Everett哼了一声，摆脱了毛巾用自己光裸的身体贴在T’Challa的背部。T’Challa没有忍住，从喉咙深处发出了满足的声音。

“第一条，你不许把我推到墙上和地上。”Everett抱住T’Challa：“瓷砖太冷了。”

“当然。”T’Challa牵起Everett绕在自己腰间的手，贴在唇边浅浅地吮吻，“但是等我把你操得火热，你自己要贴在墙上降温可不能赖我。”

“那也得看你有没有这个本事。”Everett用指腹轻轻刮挠T’Challa下巴上的细密的胡须，享受着指尖传来的瘙痒：“第二条，操我的时候你不许看我。”

T’Challa干咳了两声：“第一次就这么玩是不是有点太刺激了。我们应该先了解对方的身体。”

“要么用眼睛操我，要么用鸡巴操我，只能选一个。”Everett狠狠地揪了一下T’Challa。“选对了有奖励。”

“那选眼睛，我只用嘴就能让你高潮。”果然被Everett用毛巾拍了一下，紧接着Everett用毛巾蒙住他的眼睛，在他的脑后打了个结。

“答错了，罚你被我骑。”

 

他被小个子的学长推到了地上。

Everett的手撑在他的胸膛上，离心脏很近。他希望自己能表现得镇静一些，老道一些，像一个可以对着心上人的胴体讲下流话的情场高手。最起码不能跟现在一样，心如鼓擂，跳得像是要突破自己的肋骨飞进Everett的身体里一样。

然而T’Challa怀疑Everett已经发现了，不然为什么要用这种方式玩弄他。

他的背后是瓷砖冰凉，他的下体却被灼烧。

Everett滚烫的口腔猛地含住了他。他的齿尖轻轻碾着他的龟头，每一下吞吐都能感觉到唇瓣内侧在他的柱身上延展拖拉。舌头灵活地打转，引诱性地吮吸，配合着手轻轻旋转着撸动柱身。Everett用上颚，用唇瓣，用舌尖，所有的角度挑逗他顶端一小块的地方，紧接着一个深喉坦诚地与他的全部相撞。

他的眼前明明只有一层毛巾的阴影，但是此刻眼帘里却炸开了五颜六色的光晕。他想要吻Everett的唇，又想要将Ross湿润的口腔牢牢钉在自己的生殖器上。但是他只是握紧了拳头，掐自己，不要那么快就失陷。

Everett的金发湿透，软绵绵地贴在前额。他海蓝色的眼睛失神地望向T’Challa，任由那深棕色的硕大老二在自己粉色的唇间犯下侵犯的暴行。他敏锐地感觉到T’Challa正在逐渐接管这场性爱的节奏，于是他抬起头来，拇指推着T’Challa的精囊，向他的马眼轻轻吹气：“T’Challa，请碰碰我。”

得到了允许，T’Challa的手几乎是瞬移向了Everett的臀部。他幻想自己黑色坚硬的手臂在Everett雪白的软肉上勒出红痕，雪一样白的躯体在他的揉捏下有无数种可能的形状，而每一种都足以让他痴狂。他抓住小学长晃动的臀瓣肆意揉捏，让Everett的呻吟声愈加放荡，仿佛完全没有意识到自己还处在公共淋浴间。Everett引着T’Challa的一只手到唇边，肆意地吮吸，流下津液，又引导着他的手指抵住自己敏感的穴口。

“让学长来教教你——”

T’Challa抢先了一步。他的手指自发地滑过了那一圈紧致的肌肉，滑进了Everett湿润的体内。“你可真紧。”

甬道的四壁热情地推挤着他的手指，他毫不留情地一捅到底。满意地感到Everett的腰一下子软了下来，完全没有了方才的神气。

T’Challa趁机恢复了坐姿，把酥了骨头的Everett放在自己大腿上，第二根手指紧贴着第一根滑入，曲起来四处找寻。小学长的内壁柔软而紧致，比他的嘴更贪婪，更宽容，毫无保留地地吮吸着侵入自己的异物。他在波澜的肉浪里开拔征程，直到辗到那一个凸起——

“唔嗯！”怀里的Everett几乎往上一跳，将他的胸膛轻易地送到T’Challa的唇边。异乡的王子从不错过机会，他将Everett为他口交的热情百般返还到他胸前茱萸上。

在这个高度上，Everett的穴口正对着他昂扬的老二，他情不自禁地捏住学长两瓣浑圆温软的臀肉，贴着自己的柱身肆意摩擦。

“可——可以了！给我，快点给我！”胸前和身后双重的刺激让Everett完全失去了理智，他用力地甩腰，挣开T’Challa扣制他的双手，自己对准了身下人的巨棒，直接坐了下去。

和着Everett的哭腔，饶是好教养的T’Challa也用母语骂了一句脏话。

两根手指根本没有充分地拓展开Everett紧致的后庭，强行闯入的后果就是兜头罩下的肉感让他觉得自己快要交代在这里。刚才还充满着邀请意味的肉壁现在紧紧地箍着他，令他寸步难行。Everett也被这没顶的快感冲击得不住振颤，岔开在他身体两侧的大腿痉挛着，仿佛已然感受了一次无射精的高潮。他心疼地退出来，把Everett搂到怀里。只允许自己的分身在Everett的股缝里浅浅停泊。

“很痛吗？”他揉捏着Everett的大腿，热情地用嘴唇安抚他，却吻到了咸湿的水痕。“我可以看着你吗？”

Everett没有回答他，只是带着哭腔地又一次把自己对准了T’Challa的巨物。

 

他感觉自己被劈开了。被比自己年轻，却又大太多的炮友的生殖器。

T’Challa很明显在担心他，克制着没有挺动。于是他只能自己试探性地下滑，就像滑下一个谬误滑坡。自己像因不洁而被投入湖心的少女，理智在肉棒和内壁的摩擦中烧却，直到肺部里最后一口气也被T’Challa的老二顶出去。他这才确认了自己的堕落。

“宝贝，你真紧。”他也想对自己这么说。

于是他不顾双腿的痉挛，吸气，努力收缩着穴口，用最敏感的触觉刺激T’Challa。

他遮住了T’Challa的眼，不想让他看到自己的身体变得圆润，毕竟这位学弟半个月前就是用对他身材的赞美开始搭讪的。他不知道自己在T’Challa心中到底是什么地位，是一次性的炮友，还是有更多可能性的存在。但他悄悄地喜欢T’Challa，悄悄地喜欢很久了。他坐在高街酒馆的露天餐位，看在远方徘徊了很久的黑人小伙子背着书包向他走近，明明青涩得不得了，却还装作情场老手，跟他搭讪。

他能做的只有通过这种方法确保T’Challa不能忘了他。

一场公共淋浴间里酣畅淋漓的蒙眼性爱。

他像一条蛇一样弯曲自己的身体，夸张地旋转自己下落的角度，不知餍足地迎合T’Challa的动作。黑人的耐心也已走到尽头，终于解放了所有的野性，一次又一次不停歇地楔入他脆弱的洞口。“Kenny，我的Kenny——”T’Challa的攻势如热带的暴雨，囊袋撞击在他臀肉上噼啪作响。  
现在他完全不需要动作了，T’Challa有力的双手已经扶住了他的腰际。他粉红的小穴被人操得红肿，不知廉耻地分泌着淫液。交合处的乳白液体顺着T’Challa的柱身流下，流到地板上。

真奇怪，被劈开的感觉那么完整。

一切都仿佛成了慢动作，他缓缓地握住自己从一开始就没照顾过的阴茎，浅浅地撸动着。不重要，这不重要。他的世界里有意义的只剩下他和T’Challa联结的通道，他仿佛能通过他们的结合看到一切，感知到一切。于是他的大脑开始放空，茫然地像个孩子一样环顾四周。

T’Challa加快了抽送，他被毛巾蒙得只剩半张的脸上显示出了高潮的前奏。

Everett着迷地看着自己年轻的炮友，脑子里却突然想：一开始不是我骑他的吗？但是依然顺着力道软绵绵地倒在了那片巧克力色的肌肤上——果然比瓷砖地暖和多了。

——————

嘘，他睡着了。

T’Challa靠在瓷砖墙壁上不敢动弹。Everett在射精以后就栽进了他的怀里，全身漫布着玫瑰色的红晕。他的阴茎还埋在学长的体内，过不了多久又会重新在他的身体里耀武扬威。

但是现在，就让Everett休息一下吧。

他的手指轻轻按压着Everett大腿和臀部的线条，试图为他舒缓刚刚激烈运动完带来的酸痛。两周时间不见，Everett的线条圆润了不少。T’Challa笑了起来，自己的心上人就是这种体质，不管怎么锻炼，依然是白白软软。要是以Everett一贯的审美追求，应该会很不满吧？然而T’Challa没有告诉他，其实他最喜欢的地方就是他强硬与柔软的并存了。更何况在瓦坎达，这种身材意味着丰产和幸福。

 

噢，对了，他已经自己摘下了毛巾。

不得不说，这种方式确实很刺激。但是下次，他还是选择保留自己的眼睛看着Everett。

因为从最初开始，他就只是想走近看看他而已。


End file.
